


red, gold, and everything else

by PearlTurtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, rated teen bc theres some swearing in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlTurtle/pseuds/PearlTurtle
Summary: Soo this is definitely for lisa and I hope you enjoy thisI'm a bit 'ehhh' abt my characterization of bo but I tried I promise-





	red, gold, and everything else

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is definitely for lisa and I hope you enjoy this
> 
> I'm a bit 'ehhh' abt my characterization of bo but I tried I promise-

Koutarou has golden eyes, a yellow, black and white uniform, and grey hair streaked with black.

 

Until he opens his eyes, and only sees red and many, many shades of grey.

 

He pauses momentarily, gaze drifting around the room, that clock- it had always been grey, right? It wasn't supposed to blue, right? And his walls; they could have been grey before - it wasn't possible for them to be green. Not at all.

 

Yeah, like denying it would be any better. Koutarou opens his door, and leaps down the stairs, jumping two or three at a time. His parents glance at him as he appears in the kitchen, his mother shaking her head disapprovingly.

 

"Koutarou," his father reprimands sternly. "We've told you to walk down the stairs. Next time, could you remember it?"

 

He's about to reply, or to point out the fact that he can't see any colours apart from blood-red, before his mother lets out a soft gasp. Koutarou glances at her curiously, head tilting slightly.

 

"Kou-chan... Your eyes- they're bright red."

 

He doesn't grace her with a response, just rushes to the fridge, and sees in its surface (once mint green, now a dull gray) his eyes, now scarlet, glassy orbs.

 

"Ah..." it's soft, a tone Koutarou rarely uses, filled with infinite tenderness and love. "it's my soulmate, isn't it?"

 

"Congratulations, Kou-chan. I'm sure you'll find them soon!"

 

His mother smiles brightly at him, reaching out to tousle his hair, and his father looks just a little guilty for reprimanding him about his haste to get downstairs.

 

"But, until then, could we get some more red in my bedroom?" Koutarou leans away from his mother's touch. "If I can only see red and grey, I'd rather everything is crimson opposed to monotone!"

 

Koutarou's parents glance at each other momentarily, before his father's lips twinge up in a smile. "Of course, Koutarou."

 

 

It's two years later, in his first year of high school and training camp. Now, maybe Koutarou is maybe a little too excited, but it's high school volleyball and training camp. Together.

 

He hasn't really got the chance to learn about his team yet. He's not a starter, and the third years refuse to let him play in matches because he's too 'emotional', and 'unpredictable'. He doesn't mean to be, but he just is- why can't they understand he isn't trying to be 'difficult'?

 

But the first years are different, and Konoha will assure him it's not his fault if he misses a spike, and Yukie will buy him food if he feels down, and Komi won't laugh at Koutarou if he's not in the right mood, whilst Sarukui will walk home with him to take his mind of the third-years.

 

Koutarou really does love them, all, and greys become brighter with them around. If they hadn't been there to pull him along, he would have abandoned volleyball before the season officially started.

 

But now! It was training camp! With the friends he loved so much, with the sport he loved so much, and one more chance of meeting the soulmate he loved so much!

 

The coach ride was mostly silent, and Koutarou couldn't remember the name of the school they were staying at, but he did remember one team which had red uniforms and was glad that there was some colour in the grey shades of the camp.

 

They disembark the coach, tired limbs stretching, hungry mouths complaining for food, but Koutarou isn't focusing on that. Leaning against a wall, mouth quirked in a smirk whilst he stares at a phone, is a male in a red jersey, with dark grey hair (Koutarou would guess black) which covers half of his face. Seeming to notice Koutarou's stare on him, he looks up, and grey eyes lock with Koutarou and he feels the reds become brighter, greys becoming less grey, but dirty, muted shades of green, blue, yellow. 

 

Muttering a 'sorry, one sec' to Yukie, he pushes past her to the wall, where the other male still has his gaze transfixed on him. Koutarou can see now, slightly, muddy golden eyes gaze at him and dark grey hair is darker, almost what he remembers black to be.

 

"You're-" Koutarou begins, but the other male cuts him off.

 

"Kuroo Tetsurou, at your service. First year at Nekoma, and your soulmate. I'm glad to meet you."

 

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou. First year at Fukurodani. I love owls, and your voice is very pretty! I'm your soulmate, but you already know that, so I guess it's nice to meet you too!"

 

 

The training camp passes quickly, too quickly for Koutarou's liking, but he discovers that he and Kuroo click. It's him and Kuroo, racing each other when they do laps around the gym to warm up, and Koutarou falling, but Kuroo carrying on to run, because he knows Koutarou is the type of person who'd hate it if Kuroo waited.

 

It's extra practises, just the two of them in an empty gym, serving, receiving, serving, receiving, settling into a pattern with no words to ask what the other wanted because they knew already.

 

It's laying at the base of a hill, letting the wind dry their hair after shower, with Koutarou spilling how much he hates the third years for not understanding and how much he hates himself for not changing, and Kuroo's listens, gently stroking Koutarou's wet hair until the other falls asleep and he has to carry him back to the room Fukurodani is staying in.

 

It's the little things that make Koutarou fall in love during the space of one week.

 

 

It's his second year, and he has Kuroo, and now he has Akaashi, and the rest of the second years, and the third years are gone-

 

Koutarou is content, happy, joyful.

 

And for Koutarou, things are inconsistent. Things don't stay the same for long, but this, this is different. It's continuos, happiness in and out every day- but the grey is still grey, the red still red. He'd prefer vibrant yellows, soft greens bright blues to this- but he wouldn't trade his newfound happiness for colour. 

 

Conversations continue with Kuroo through texts, video calls every night if they can, meeting at weekends if they're both available. Akaashi sets to him, staying late with him after practise - he can't give back the years missed because of players who thought Koutarou was too inconvenient on a court, or replace the scornful words directed at him by third-years, but he can help Koutarou now, along with the other second-years.

 

None of his can replace Kuroo, but that's fine, because they don't have to. And each day, red becomes brighter as he falls deeper and deeper in love with Kuroo, day by day.

 

"Akaashi," Koutarou begins one day, voice uncharacteristically serious. The other nods in acknowledgement, pausing the scrolling of his phone as Koutarou speaks. "Could you ask Kuroo out for me? Please? I'll buy you food."

 

"It's a tempting offer, but you should really do it yourself, Bokuto-san. I would be surprised if he were to turn you down."

 

Akaashi pockets his phone, slips his bag over his shoulder, and pats Koutarou on the shoulder as he passes.

 

"Good luck. I believe in you. Please end this long suffering of mine watching you two dance around each other for the past seven months."

 

"We haven't even been dancing yet!"

 

Kurorororoo >>

ayy you out of practise yet?

 

reallifebokuto >>

ye ! and can I ask you smth pls ?? 

 

Kurorororoo >>

u just did lol

but go ahead bro

 

reallifebokuto >>

;;

uhh i know im a coward + dumb so you'll probably say no

but do u wanna date me? pl s?

 

Kurorororoo >>

 

a ) you're the coolest person I've ever met, including myself

b ) of fucking course

 

reallifebokuto >>

 

holy shit ive got u as a bf were the coolest people to gether now

 

A bit more colour springs into his world, the red slips into pinks, oranges, and he begins to remember what colour is.

 

 

 

It's the end of his third year, and Koutarou is infatuated with Tetsurou. They've been dating for over a year, and every day was filled with happiness, utmost joy. He leaves the gymnasium, head held high as he hands Akaashi the number four jersey, locks the gym's door, and fights back hot tears as he turns his back on his team.

 

Tetsurou is waiting for him at the school's gate, dressed in the grey's of Nekoma's shirt, tie, blazer. He takes Koutarou's hand, gently wipes his tears with a warm touch, and leans in softly to kiss him. Leaning into Tetsurou's touch, he murmurs a quiet 'I love you' into the other's chest. Tetsurou prises Koutarou away from him, staring at him, expression full of limitless love.

 

"You're eyes are a beautiful golden, Kou."

 

And color rushes back into Koutarou's world.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate it if you could leave concrit or a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
